


Tie Me Up; Tie Me Down

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror training involves some bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up; Tie Me Down

**Title:** Tie Me Up; Tie Me Down  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 390  
 **Summary:** Auror training involves some bondage.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Notes:** Written for lightofdaye's prompt of "tied and teased" at the 2015 humpathon at Live Journal Community hp_humpdrabbles

Charlie hopped toward Tonks, hands behind his back and roped together; ankles tied together as well. "This stopped being funny about 20 minutes ago."

Tonks chuckled. "Really? I'm still very amused."

"Tonks, untie me this instant."

"Ooh, you're so sexy when you're bossy, honey bunny."

Charlie hopped about madly, turning his head from right to left as that was all that he could really move. "That _is_ bedroom talk. You're only allowed to do that in the bedroom. Outside of the bedroom-- no honey. No bunny-- especially the no bunny part. That's embarrassing."

She motioned around the room. "Who's going to hear?" She stepped forward and ran a finger down his tattooed chest, tweaking a nipple. "We're all alone."

"Untie me."

"Oh, Charlie, that's simply no fun." She leaned forward and palmed his groin, feeling him grow hard beneath the pressure of her touch.

"Merlin, you suck."

She unzipped his fly. "Well, I can. You've told me I'm quite good at it."

Charlie hopped backwards to gain balance, leaning against the wall. "I should tell you no. You have an unfair advantage." 

Tonks pulled out his cock and took it in her hand. "Oh, sweetie, you never say no. And you're always at a disadvantage with me. I'm an Auror. I could break you right into two pieces... if I wanted. I just don't because I like you all in one muscled up, bright ink-coloured package."

"Well, I--"

She sucked the head of his cock into her mouth and pushed it out just as quickly, lathing her tongue in a circular motion. Charlie squeaked. It was most unmanly, but Tonks expected it. He was usually putty in her hands once she touched him.

"Well, what, love?"

"Was I talking?" Charlie gulped.

She sucked him from tip to base.

"Godric!" he exclaimed. 

Two sharp strokes with her hand and he was coming. He gasped. "Let me out. Untie me and I'll do you." He was breathing hard.

"Oh no, sweet little honey bunny of mine. Now we work on your longevity. You came much too fast." 

"Are you working on torture tactics for some weird Auror training Kingsley has you working on?"

"Are you objecting to being my guinea pig?"

"Not at all." Charlie didn't even mind the lack of circulation in his fingers.


End file.
